Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to a system and method for planning tasks in a less time and in an intuitive manner, and more particularly to a system and method for planning tasks based on a graphical representation of time.
Description of the Related Art
Planning and organizing tasks helps users to achieve their goals. Typically, there are applications that allow the users to plan tasks and facilitate note-taking and setting reminders. In these applications, the user has to provide a lot of input data. For instance, when the user intends to plan a task (e.g., meeting), the user has to provide input data such as the time the meeting starts, the time the meeting ends, the people to meet, the location of the meeting, etc. Hence, the user may find it difficult and inefficient to plan tasks that can be completed in few minutes or seconds (known as micro-tasks), since planning itself takes a time which is more or less equal to completion of the tasks. Hence, the user may not think off planning small tasks at all.
Further, the user may find it tedious to provide the information for planning, since he/she has to type that information. Also, typical applications treat planning of macro-tasks (e.g., that require hours for completion) and micro-tasks at a same level. An approach associated with planning macro-tasks may not be suited for micro-tasks. Existing applications are not user friendly, because the user has to still provide a lot of information for planning a task with such applications. Accordingly there remains a need for a tool that can assist the user in planning, note-taking, and setting reminders irrespective of task size without having to spend much time.